Madison Robinson
Madison Robinson was a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 7350 - 22 April 2016 and last appeared in Episode 7462 - 27 September 2016. She is the daughter of Scott and Charlene Robinson and the sister of Daniel Robinson. She is played by Sarah Ellen. She is twenty-one years old and a journalist. Biography Madison Robinson was born in 1995 in Brisbane, Queensland to Scott and Charlene Robinson. Madison was their second child. 2016- In April 2016, Daniel mistook Madison for an intruder and he grabbed her from behind but she punched him. He then realised it was his sister Madison. Ironically, 30 years earlier, at the very same house, their father was smacked in the face by their mother when he mistook her for an intruder, and that started their romance and eventual marriage. Madison left soon after but returned again in June 2016. She was asked to write a journal for The West Warratah Star which was supposed to defame her neighbours and relatives but she would not betray them and when her boss found this out, she sacked Madison. Madison took up singing. Family Father Scott Robinson Mother Charlene Robinson Siblings Daniel Robinson Grandfathers Jim Robinson, Fred Mitchell Grandmothers Anne Robinson, Madge Bishop Step Grandfathers Harold Bishop Great grandfathers James Robinson, Dan Ramsay, Bill Daniels Great grandmothers Bess Robinson, Edna Ramsay, Helen Daniels Great, great grandfathers Jack Ramsay, Sam Robinson Great, great aunt ' Gwen Simpson '''Cousins '- Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay, Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson, Andrew Robinson, Leo Tanaka, David Tanaka '''Second Cousins - Jimmy Williams Uncles - Paul Robinson, Glen Donnelly, Henry Ramsay, Sam Cole Aunts - Julie Martin, Lucy Robinson Great Uncles - Max Ramsay, Tom Ramsay 'Nickname (s) '- Mads, Maddie, Mad Woman (coined by Piper Willis) Appearances '2016 ' *Episode 7350 - 22 April 2016 *Episode 7351 - 25 April 2016 *Episode 7352 - 26 April 2016 *Episode 7353 - 27 April 2016 *Episode 7395 - 24 June 2016 *Episode 7396 - 27 June 2016 *Episode 7400 - 1 July 2016 *Episode 7401 - 4 July 2016 *Episode 7402 - 5 July 2016 *Episode 7404 - 7 July 2016 *Episode 7405 - 8 July 2016 *Episode 7409 - 14 July 2016 *Episode 7410 - 15 July 2016 *Episode 7411 - 18 July 2016 *Episode 7415 - 22 July 2016 *Episode 7416 - 25 July 2016 *Episode 7418 - 27 July 2016 *Episode 7421 - 1 August 2016 *Episode 7430 - 12 August 2016 *Episode 7431 - 15 August 2016 *Episode 7432 - 16 August 2016 *Episode 7437 - 23 August 2016 *Episode 7438 - 24 August 2016 *Episode 7439 - 25 August 2016 *Episode 7440 - 26 August 2016 *Episode 7444 - 1 September 2016 *Episode 7445 - 2 September 2016 *Episode 7449 - 8 September 2016 *Episode 7450 - 9 September 2016 *Episode 7451 - 12 September 2016 *Episode 7454 - 15 September 2016 *Episode 7455 - 16 September 2016 *Episode 7460 - 23 September 2016 *Episode 7461 - 26 September 2016 *Episode 7462 - 27 September 2016 Appearances in archive footage 2019 *Episode 8209 - 10 October 2019 (flashback) Gallery madison1.png madison2.png madison3.png madison4.png madison5.png madison6.png madison7.png Madison8.png madison9.png madison10.png 7438-6.png|Madison with Ned Willis in Episode 7438 - 24 August 2016 7450o.jpg|Madison with Sheila Canning in Episode 7450 - 9 September 2016 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Robinson family. Category:Journalists. Category:Assistants. Category:1995 births. Category:Ramsay family. Category:Singers Category:Daniels family.